A Christmas Wish
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: coauthored by willabeth0906. After a visit with Elizabeth, Jack decides that she and her newborn son need something special this year. A visit from Will.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by us.

Surprise. This is a Christmas fic written by myself and willabeth0906. It was her idea and she asked me to help write and post it. I'm going to be doing Elizabeth's part while she does Will's. It alternates between chapters and there will be some joint chapters as well but I'm going to be posting them all. We hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Knocking on the front door, Jack Sparrow didn't expect to hear what he did. Was that a baby crying? 

"It's alright sweetheart. Please, don't cry."

The door flew open and there stood Elizabeth Turner with a baby in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Ello love, mind putting the weapon down."

"Jack," she said stepping aside and allowing him to walk in.

Jack went right to the kitchen table and took a seat, pulling out a bottle of rum in the process.

"What're you doing here?" she asked taking a seat near to him.

Jack sniffed the bottle to make sure it was indeed rum. "Can't a man visit his friend around the holidays? Even though said friend killed him at one time."

To Elizabeth's eye roll, Jack chuckled.

"Only kidding love. Happy early Christmas. To both of you I suppose," he said looking to the tiny babe in her arms. "Am I to assume that this might be the product of a certain day on the beach?"

"This is William Jack Turner III," Elizabeth said looking down to their one month old boy.

"Jack?"

"For the man who brought us together of course."

The baby began to get fussy so it was time for the baby to feed.

"Love," Jack said looking away, "I don't think William will be happy with you for allowing me to have a show while he's not around."

"Jack, I know you're more than likely not here for a social call."

"Like I said, can't a man visit around the holidays?"

Elizabeth sighed as she gently caressed her son's cheek.

"You miss him, don't you love?" Jack said breaking her out of her reverie.

"With every passing day. Jack?"

"Aye?"

Elizabeth sighed and continued to look down. "Never mind." She rocked back and forth and her son gently fell asleep. "I'm going to put him into his cradle."

Elizabeth left the room and placed a kiss upon his forehead. When she came back, it was to find Jack sipping out of his rum bottle before quickly hiding it as he was close to an open flame.

"It's almost December 25th," she said walking over to the window. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. "My first Christmas with a husband and Will can't even spend the holiday with us. Everyday Jack; every day I feel my heart break in two because he can't experience this. He doesn't know Jack and there's no way I can physically reach him."

Jack rose from his seat and, ever so carefully, pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder for a few minutes. When he let go, Jack gave her one of those grins that she could never hope to understand and wiped a tear from her face himself.

"What're you planning?" she asked.

"Nothing. Have a Happy Christmas Elizabeth. Tell your son the same. I have to get back to the ship then."

Leaving her in a confused wake, Jack walked out into the night with a big grin on his face.

**

* * *

**

When Jack got back to the Pearl (yes, he stole it back from Barbossa who he left marooned somewhere), Gibbs was waiting for him. Seeing the grin on Jack's face, he walked over.

"I take it things are alright at the Turner household then?"

"In a way, yes. In another, no. Mr. Gibbs, I have need to summon a goddess. Someone needs a Christmas wish to come true."

* * *

Curse be damned. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up around Sunday or so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

We're glad you're enjoying it so far. This chapter was written by willabeth0906, here's what Will is up to. She also says: Hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as we are enjoy writing it...Merry Christmas!

* * *

Will leaned over the railing staring out at the calm waters. He did not even hear his father when he walked up. Bootstrap put his hand on Will's shoulder, "where were you just then?" 

Will chuckled slightly having been caught daydreaming, "I was just thinking about Elizabeth again. It will be Christmas soon. It was to be our first Christmas together as man and wife and now I must wait 10 years to hold her in my arms and kiss her under the mistletoe."

"I'm sorry son. You knew it was going to be hard."

"Yes but the holiday seems to make it almost impossible." Will felt a tug at his pants leg and looked down to find a beautiful little girl staring up at him. He smiled at her then gently picked her up. The little girl smiled back at him.

"Are you the Captain," she asked poking Will in the chest.

"Um huh," Will answered playfully.

"Are you going to take me to my mommy and daddy so we're all together for Christmas?" Will's eyes saddened, how was he to tell this small child that she had passed on.

"Well-" he began.

"Suzanne. Don't bother the Captain. He was talking sweetheart," the woman told the young girl.

"I'm sorry Auntie Kathleen. I was just asking about mommy and daddy."

"Run along now child go over to your Uncle Samuel." The little girl did as she was told and a look of relief shown on Will's face.

"Thank you. I didn't know exactly how to tell her that she's passed on and she won't be with her parents on Christmas."

"Well you see – actually she will. She lost both her parents and her brother to the fever some 2 years ago, so this will be a happy Christmas for all of them. They all be one big happy family once again." The woman walked away humming a Christmas carol.

Will watched the little girl play with her aunt and uncle. She reminded him of Elizabeth when she was younger. She had brown curly hair and big brown eyes. Will turned back to his father, "I wanted for Elizabeth to have a baby girl and I wanted the child to look just like her mother. I long to have that family. I want to watch our children grow up." Will stopped talking and turned away from his father. He didn't want his father to see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"I understand son." Bootstrap walked away leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this Jack," Gibbs said looking at the sea. 

"It will be fine," Jack told him trying to reassure the man as much as himself.

"You summoned me?" Mr. Gibbs made a hasty exit without speaking a word.

Jack turned around at the familiar voice, "Aw Calypso or should I call you Tia Dalma in this form."

"Aw Jack Sparrow – ye can call me anything ye like," Calypso said running her fingers down his cheek.

"Well, yes, alright. I wanted to talk to you love."

"Jes – what about?"

"About the Turners. He's your new captain of the Flying Dutchman and she's the pirate king and well they have a baby but the poor whelp doesn't even know it."

"Jes – but dey must stay true to deir love for 9 more years."

"Calypso darlin'. It will soon be Christmas. Don't they deserve to be together for this special Christmas?"

"Special Christmas?"

Jack walked over and gently picked up her hand and led her to the railing of the Pearl, "it's beautiful out here and one should not to be alone. Come on love, it's their first Christmas as man and wife and it's the baby's first Christmas. Even you must have some compassion."

Calypso jerked her head around and looked at Jack through angry eyes.

"Didn't come out quite as well as I had hoped. Look, he's done a fine job for you so far eh?"

"Jes."

"And he's had to work extra hard – cleaning up the mess your backstabbing lover Jones left behind."

"Jes, I know." If Jack was trying to win her over, it wasn't working since she looked angrier than even before.

"They both have sacrificed so much and I know how big your heart is," Calypso could feel Jack's warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. She began to soften to his words and his touch.

"Da curse will not be lifted," she said pulling away from Jack.

"I'm not asking for you to lift the curse love, just bend it for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Don't you think they deserve at least that?"

Calypso looked at Jack directly in the eyes, "what is it dat ye propose?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Thank you all for the reviews - we love writing this Christmas story. As always, reviews are encouraging to us and we both are striving to be better writers. Thanks again, Willabeth0906 & PirateAngel1286

* * *

Jack licked his lips and walked to her other side.

"It's really quite simple love. Let them spend the holiday on the Pearl. That way William will still be at sea and Elizabeth and the babe can see him without having to fall off the end of the world to do so."

"So you can promise me dat by sundown on December 25th the Dutchman will sail witout any problems?" Calypso asked waiting for a response.

"I promise," Jack said placing an arm around her shoulder. He brought her over to the side and both looked down into the water.

"I shall...tink it over," she said removing his arm and turning to face Jack.

"Take all the time you need. But remember, Christmas is only two days away."

Calypso nodded and disappeared from the deck.

Gibbs came out from where he had been hiding below deck. "Things work out?"

"As well as to be expected. Now we just wait for a response."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth walked through the village square with her son in her arms along with a basket. Around her, people were saying their usual Good Mornings. They stopped to buy some fruit and vegetables for the day. Elizabeth's eyes then stopped at a certain store. There they sold all sorts of books and writing supplies. Not being able to help herself, she walked in. 

There didn't seem to be anyone around as she examined the walls. So many books...

"May I help you?"

Elizabeth jumped but managed not to disturb the baby as she turned to face the shop owner. "It's nothing sir, I just wanted to look around."

"Perhaps I can interest you in some parchment paper and quills?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I have no one to give it..."

Will's face swam before her. Maybe if she bought it now, she could give it to him at a later date so he could write down all of his adventures for her. And she could write hers as well.

"Might I be able to purchase 50 sheets please?" She did in fact have a little extra money on herself and the holidays were coming up.

"Certainly," the man said leaving to gather the materials.

While he was away, Elizabeth put down her current purchases and cuddled her son. "When you're older, you'll be able to read these firsthand accounts son. Won't that be wonderful?"

The baby giggled and cooed before the man finally returned with a wrapped parcel. Elizabeth thanked him and paid him before leaving to go home.

The perfect gift for Will that he'd get after a decade, sadly.

**

* * *

**Jack and the crew were sitting on the deck playing a spirited game of Liar's Dice when Calypso appeared causing all the men to jump (and Jack to shriek slightly). 

Gathering his composure, he led her to a more private area. Calypso had her arms crossed as she walked around him. "I have decided-"

"Yes," Jack said interrupting her.

"I have decided to allow Captain Turnah to spend de holidays wit him family. But once de sun sets he mus go back to him duties."

"You're a diamond love; an absolute diamond. Now the only thing that remains is keeping it a secret."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well because, those are the most memorable things in life; those that catch us by surprise."

Jack thought about it as Calypso sat by waiting. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it."

He called the crew to him and told him what they were to do.

"That's awfully kind of you Captain," Marty commented.

"Captain Jack Sparrow has a bigger heart than others realize. Now, Mr. Cotton, your parrot knows what to do right?"

"Awwk, aye aye sir," the parrot said to Cotton's salute.

"And Calypso love, you know as well right."

"Jes," she said rolling her eyes.

"Wonderful then. Let's get to it."

* * *

Yay! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Enjoy the next chapter. Willabeth0906 wrote it.

* * *

Kathleen looked over to where Will still remained leaning over the railing. Bootstrap happened to be walking by when she stopped him, "Why is he so sad?"

"He had an impromptu wedding in the middle of a battle just before he was killed by Davy Jones. His wife and best friend saved him but he must do his duty on this ship and will only get to see his wife after ten years."

"How sad. I'm so sorry."

"Your little niece reminded him of his wife and the family he dreams of. This time of the year is especially hard – it was to be his first Christmas with his wife."

Kathleen looked over at her husband who had been listening to the entire story. She whispered something to him and he nodded in agreement. She walked over to where Will stood.

"Captain? I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's not a problem. How may I help you?"

"Perhaps my husband and I can help you."

"I don't understand."

"I asked that older gentleman why you were so sad and he told me a little bit of your story. I am grateful that you are here to help us but I'm sorry it came at such a price."

"Thank you but-"

"Here," she held out her hand to give Will something. He looked in the palm of his hand and saw a tiny ring in his hand. "The gentleman said you married quickly and I get the feeling you didn't plan for it. Did you give her a ring?"

"No. I never had the chance," he said sadly looking at the ring.

"Please take it. You can give it to her on whenever your first Christmas is together."

"I can't. It's-"

"Please – we insist. You are sacrificing so much to help us and people like us – let us give you something in return."

Will looked at the ring once again, "thank you. I know she'll love it."

Kathleen smiled and walked back to her husband who put his arm around her. He smiled at Will sadly knowing how much Will longed to hold his own wife.

Will had fun playing with his youngest passenger although he envied the fact she would be reunited with her family for Christmas. They soon were over to the over side and Will witnessed the happy reunion. While he was sad that he was not experiencing a reunion of his own, sometimes this job had it's benefits and seeing this family finally together was one of the best.

After dropping off all of the passengers, the Dutchman found itself back in the land of the living. Bootstrap wanted to reassure that someday Will would have a family of his own but he was afraid that it may never come to pass. Will pulled out the ring that he now kept in a special pouch tucked into his belt. It was a beautiful gold ring with a two small sapphires and a diamond between them. It looked so dainty in his rough hands. He quickly put it away as he heard a commotion on deck.

"What's going on," Will asked.

"Seems we have company," Bootstrap answered.

"I did not know we had more souls to pick up," Will said baffled.

"Ye don't."

"Calypso?"

"Jes, William Turner. It is I."

* * *

Thanks for reading. We hope you're enjoying it so far. Let us know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. We're glad you're enjoying it. Now, what exactly is it that Jack has planned...

* * *

It was early the next day, Christmas Eve, when Elizabeth heard a tapping against her window. Making sure that the baby was still asleep, she went and found Mr. Cotton's parrot sitting at the sill. She opened the window and the bird flew inside.

"Awwk Dead Men Tell No Tales," it screeched.

It had a small note attached to its leg so Elizabeth removed his burden and it flew off.

"What in the world," she muttered as she began to read.

_Miss. Elizabeth_

_I regret to inform you that our beloved Captain, Jack Sparrow, has taken ill suddenly and wishes for a visit from you and your son before he passes on. A longboat will be waiting for you at dusk to take you to the Pearl. This is very sudden as none of us knew of this illness before hand; not even the good Captain himself. Best wishes._

_Joshmee Gibbs_

_Black Pearl - First Mate_

This was terrible news to receive just before Christmas. Jack...

Elizabeth placed the letter on the table and wiped away a few tears. The man was so full of life the other day. What could possibly be so sudden as to leave him so dreadfully ill with no hope of relapse?

First she lost her father, then James, then Will.

Losing Jack was like losing another member of the family in such a short amount of time. An older brother or cousin who almost always brought a smile to her face (except for the times he was a right arse).

Was she doomed to spend these next ten years alone with her son with no one from the past to reminisce with? Since she couldn't very well leave her son with a total stranger, tonight of all nights, she was going to bring him with her of course since that's what Jack wanted.

To say good-bye to the man who brought she and his father together. The man who had a heart as gold as his teeth. The man who was good.

Oh Jack...

**

* * *

**Elizabeth didn't realize that she'd forgotten to empty out her bag from yesterday until she was halfway to the boat. Gibbs and Marty were there mumbling to each other before stopping as she approached. 

"Ready?" Gibbs asked.

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. She handed the baby to Marty as Gibbs helped her in. Having her son back in her arms, the two men began to row back out to the ship.

"What happened? I just spoke to him earlier in the week," she whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"Uhh..." Marty said looking to Gibbs for assistance.

"Well, yesterday he complained of having a stomach ache and went to lie in his cabin. I went and checked on him after midnight and, well, he thinks this is it. And you know Jack, he isn't one to accept, no welcome, death. Especially his own."

"And he's so full of life," she said looking to them with tears in her eyes.

It broke both men's hearts to have to go along with this in this way. The sun set and they arrived at the Pearl. Cotton helped her get aboard and Elizabeth was determined to go inside the man's cabin right away.

"Wait a moment lass, I'll get him for you. Man can barely stand on his own two feet," Gibbs said.

He went to the cabin and shut the door behind him. Elizabeth nodded to him and waited. The ship suddenly shifted and they began to sail. The baby drifted into a comfortable sleep in her arms and she smiled slightly.

Truly a child of the sea.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Yay, so many of you are reading it. Here's the next installment. Enjoy.

* * *

"What are you doing here," Will asked Calypso leading her below to his cabin.

"I need ta talk ta you. Ye 'ave a friend in need."

"Who? Is Elizabeth alright?"

"Jer wife be fine. It's jer friend Sparrow. 'e's dying."

"Jack. Jack's dying? What happened?"

"'e was injured in a battle and 'is body is now poisoned from 'is wound," Calypso said convincing Will that every word was true.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"I'm afraid not. I can say dis, if ye git to 'im by Christmas eve ye should be able to say goodbye."

"But what about my duties?"

"I will take care of da poor lost souls on Christmas eve and all of Christmas day but ye must retake yer duty by sundown on Christmas day. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now how do I find Jack?"

"I'll come git you Christmas eve before sunset. Be ready." Will nodded his head in agreement. One more day and he'd have a small break from his duty. Oh how he had longed for a day off from his duty but he had longed for it to be spent with his beloved wife. How he wished this first Christmas as a married man was to be with his wife but Jack needed him and Calypso had made an exception to his duty for Jack. Jack was dying and he was going to spend Christmas eve and hopefully Christmas day with him. He owed Jack that after all Jack had given up immortality and being captain of the Flying Dutchman to save Will's life.

Will took the helm of the Dutchman to pick up the remaining lost souls and take them to the other side so he could be ready to go to Jack. As soon as the Dutchman had returned to the land of the living, Calypso appeared once again.

"Are ye ready?"

"Aye."

"Then take me hand."

Will looked over at his father not quite sure what to think about Calypso gesture. Bootstrap shrugged his shoulders not knowing exactly what to tell Will. Then Will slowly took Calypso's outstretched hand and they both vanished into thin air right in front of Bootstrap.

* * *

Will looked around. He recognized this room – he was in Jack's cabin on the Pearl. He walked over to see that Jack was in his bed and then turned back to where Calypso had been only to find her gone. 

"Jack," Will said barely above a whisper. Jack didn't move. "Jack," Will said a little louder this time.

"Hm?"

"Jack it's me Will. Will Turner."

Jack's eyes flew open in shock. "It's ok Jack. Calypso brought me here. She told me about your wounds and your short time here."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes, although I must admit you look much better than what I anticipated. I mean considering your health condition and all."

"What? Oh yes right. Dying and such. Try not to think much about it dear whelp."

"You don't seem too upset either Jack."

"Aye. I've come to accept me fate boy but some rum over there could ease me pain a bit more."

"I can always count on you and your rum Jack," Will walked over to the bottle of rum and brought it back, "here you go. Need anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Just ask."

"Join me in a drink."

"Jack, you know that-"

"Dying man 'ere."

Will sighed, "only one and only because you're dying Jack." Jack smiled and took a large swig of the bottle then handed it to Will. Will shook his head and took a swig. He got the most horrible expression on his face – Jack laughed. "There happy now? How do you drink that stuff?"

"Yes, I'm happier now. Who knows maybe soon you'll be happy once again."

"I don't quite think so Jack. It's Christmas Eve and while I'm glad I can be with you before you pass on, it's hard to think about Elizabeth. She's alone. It was to be our first Christmas." The sadness Jack was witnessing was heartbreaking and he came very close to telling Will what this all was truly about. Will saw the smile disappearing from Jack's face, "I'm sorry Jack. I'm here for you – this is not about me."

"Well lad-"

Jack was interrupted by a knock on his cabin door. Mr. Gibbs let himself in, "Captain you're needed on deck."

"But you know Jack can't-," Will started to say.

"Will, please stay here. Mr. Gibbs help this dying man to the deck." Gibbs walked to Jack and "helped Jack get to his feet.

"I'll help you too Jack."

"No Will. Stay here and think about your love. I'll be back soon."

Mr. Gibbs continued to help the "dying" Captain out of the room. Will looked out the window of the cabin and couldn't help but wonder what his lovely wife was doing at this very moment.

* * *

You can probably guess what's coming next. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

The beginning of chapters written by both of us at once. I wrote Elizabeth's bits while willabeth0906 wrote Will's. We wrote these together so hopefully you'll enjoy them. Happy Holidays :)

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Gibbs helped Jack onto the deck. For a dying man, he seemed to have quite a bit of color in his face. Even in the darkness she could see rosy cheeks but that was probably due to a fever or something similar. 

Breaking down completely, Elizabeth ran over to him causing the baby to awaken and cry in her arms as well. "Oh Jack, what happened?" she asked trying to soothe not only the baby but herself as much as she could.

**

* * *

**

Tears were welling up in Will's eyes thinking of how horrible the thought of Christmas had become to him. He wasn't crying on the outside but he was on the inside, it was almost as if he could hear the crying. "Crying?" Will thought to himself. "I can really hear crying. It almost sounds like a baby." He thought about going up to see what was going on. "No Jack asked me to wait," he said to himself, "besides I need some time to gather my thoughts before cheering up Jack."

**

* * *

**"I just saw you two days ago and now look at you." 

She brought a hand to his forehead and smelled rum on his breath. That was odd...

Jack nodded to Gibbs and the man let go of him. Standing on his own two feet, Jack lifted her head and smiled. "Elizabeth, I have something I wish to show you in me cabin. Or rather, someone."

Taking her empty hand, Jack walked over to the door and opened it for her allowing her to enter first. There was a figure standing in a dark corner. Squinting, Elizabeth tried to get a good look at them.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? Is that really you!"

"May I," Jack asked Elizabeth holding out his arms to take the baby.

She handed the baby to him and pulled Will into romantic kiss. "I thought it would be forever before I'd see you again," she whispered.

"How did-," Will began to ask Jack.

"Happy Christmas both of you, actually all three of you," Jack said smiling at the happy couple.

"Then I take it you are not dying," Will asked, "wait a minute you said three?"

"Oh Will," she said taking his arm and leading him to Jack. Taking the baby into her arms, Elizabeth kissed his forehead and handed him to his father. "This is your son, Will. Say hello."

Jack began to get a little uncomfortable with all this affection so he slowly edged out of the room.

"Jack," Elizabeth said calling him back.

He walked over and Elizabeth slapped him hard, before kissing the same spot on the cheek. "Next time you say that you're dying, I want to make sure it's true. But, you're still a good man. Thank you for this."

"Not a problem love." Jack gave her a hug, a nod to Will and left the two of them to be together.

**

* * *

**

"My son. I can't believe it. I've always dreamed of us having a child but I thought it impossible." He carefully leaned over his son and kissed Elizabeth then he gently kissed his son forehead. "My son," he said quietly looking down at his face.

Elizabeth grinned because that was the reaction she was hoping for. She could see it in his eyes, that love for someone so little and so pure. Will looked every bit the father, holding his infant son in his arms. The baby opened his eyes and looked curiously at the person holding him.

"William," Elizabeth said smiling down at him, "this is your father."

The baby made a few gurgling noises before Will felt something wet upon his sleeve. Will looked down at his sleeve, fully expecting to see that he had been initiated into fatherhood officially but instead found it wet from Elizabeth's tears.

"What's wrong? Am I holding him right or doing something wrong," he asked with a worried look on his face.

Elizabeth began to laugh through her tears. At the moment, he reminded her more of the inexperienced blacksmith of Port Royal and not the temporarily immortal pirate Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"Fine. You're doing just fine Will. Here, let me…" Will carefully gave him back to her and Elizabeth looked into his eyes seeing that he wished to hold onto him forever. "Why don't I just leave for a moment. I'll be right back."

"No," Will said stopping her.

Elizabeth looked up to him and waited for a response.

"I'll be on the deck alright. Then, I think it's finally time we had a little, you know, talk."

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. We're a bit long overdue for one." That being said, Elizabeth walked out with her loving husband just behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Last update before Christmas and then the story will continue a bit afterwards. We both hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. Stay safe and share the day with someone special.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out on the deck and stood at the top of the stairs looking around holding her son, Will's arm was wrapped around Elizabeth's waist making the perfect picture.

"On deck, so soon," Jack asked. Elizabeth looked down at her son then back at Jack, "oh, yes of course."

By then most of the crew had surrounded the happy family, they had not seen Will since he became the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Marty had to stand on a few boxes himself just to see him with his own eyes.

"Ye look well and all considering being dead and all," Ragetti started.

Pintel prompted slapped him, "what he means to say is it's nice to see you."

Ragetti nodded then muttered, "especially with no tentacles and such."

Will smiled and Cotton's parrot flew over and landed on Will's shoulder. The parrot appeared to be looking at the baby then squawked, "perfect family," and flew back to Cotton.

"Thank you – Cotton," Will said half laughing.

It seemed everyone wanted to say their congratulations and shake Will's hand before Jack stepped in to rescue the couple. "Look boys, these two only have until tomorrow sundown together and I'm sure they don't want to spend it with the likes of you. Now let them be."

"Thank you Jack," Will said with appreciation.

"Jack, we need a favor," Elizabeth added. Jack looked at her in a questioningly manner. "Can you watch young William while Will and I catch up?"

"Huh? Oh – oh yes of course." Elizabeth handed the baby over to Jack and Gibbs stepped up just after both Elizabeth and Will kissed their son goodnight.

"I think I should watch the wee one," Gibbs said.

"Uh – no," Jack replied, "She asked me not you."

"But Jack, I've got experience with little ones – you don't."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

Suddenly both men stopped arguing and looked at the baby, "that doesn't smell right," Jack said looking at Gibbs.

"Ye need to change 'im Jack." Jack's face dropped.

"You change 'im," Jack told him holding the baby out for Gibbs to take.

"No – you change 'im," Gibbs said gently pushing Jack's arms back.

"No you."

"No you."

Elizabeth and Will stood there laughing when Elizabeth felt Will tug on her arm. He held her hand as he led her down the stairs back to the cabin.

* * *

Will shut the door behind him as Elizabeth took a seat on Jack's bed. She just watched him walk over and sit next to her because words failed her for a few moments. Will laughed a little at her struggle to find the right words. He kissed her and that seemed to loosen her tongue a bit. She pulled away and slowly smiled. "I thought I wouldn't see you for another ten years." 

"It seems someone knew how miserable we both were without each other," Will said kissing the back of her hand.

"But we're still going to have to separate again. This time for much longer I'm sure," she said quietly.

"Best make use of the time we have now."

Elizabeth knew what he was getting at as he leaned into her. The two kissed again and fell backwards onto the pillow. Will was just reaching up a hand to run his hands through Elizabeth's hair, when they heard a crash on deck. It caused both of them to jump and look above them.

"It's nothing!" they heard Jack shout.

"Jack just dropped the cradle. Oh, and I was holding the baby. Everything's fine," Gibbs said.

Both breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't trust them for too long," Elizabeth said.

"Does he cry much?" Will asked leaning in closer to her.

"No, he's a very good baby. At least for now," she said falling back onto the bed again. Will's lips found her own and before long, the two finally got something that they both wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Merry Christmas everyone.

* * *

Elizabeth was beyond happy at the moment. Here she was, finally lying in Will's arms once again. And this time they were in a bed. She looked up and he looked down at her. "Happy Christmas Will," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas Elizabeth."

She gave him a kiss before they got out of bed and began to dress.

"I hope Jack and Mr. Gibbs didn't mind keeping the baby for the whole night," Elizabeth said putting her blouse back on.

Will only shrugged as he tied his bandana back around his head.

When they were fully dressed, the two walked out on deck hand in hand once more. It was barely dawn and the sun was only just risen above the clouds. Mr. Gibbs was already awake but Jack and they baby weren't anywhere to be found. He saw them and broke out into a big grin. "A very happy Christmas to both of you," he said.

"Happy Christmas," they both said at once. Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek and Will only nodded.

"Where are Jack and the baby?" she asked.

"Last I saw, they were asleep in my cabin. Should be up in a little while or so."

"Will, let's just go take a peek at them. I've never been away from him this long."

Will smiled at his beloved wife. He loved the way motherhood came so naturally to her. She was taking care of their son as well as his heart and she would keep them both safe. "Yes my love, of course we can."

Gibbs led them down to his cabin and slowly opened the door. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at the sight – Jack was sprawled out over the bed with his hand hanging over the baby, which was sound asleep in a makeshift bassinette. They quietly closed the door and looked at Gibbs, who said, "Guess rum does make them both sleep better."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big as saucers, "What!"

"Just kidding, Jack knows how you feel about rum. He didn't touch a drop last night and he wouldn't give any to your little one till he is at least twelve."

Now it was Will's turn to laugh. Elizabeth playfully hit Will on his chest then started laughing herself. As they started up to the deck once more, they heard the cry of William as he awoke. They changed direction and began to head towards the cabin but stopped before opening the door.

"Well, my little pirate friend. Decided to wake Captain Jack up finally. Eww – you had to do the dirty deed for me not Gibbs did you not? Where is that man when I need him? Oh well, I've had to handle worse situations," Jack said as he began to change William, "did I tell you the time in Tortuga when your father and I found Mr. Gibbs sleeping with the pigs? Similar smell." Jack looked up as he was finishing changing the baby to see Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs staring at him.

"What? Never seen a man change a baby before?"

"Well Jack, I've certainly never seen _you_ change a baby before," Will said.

"I told you I can take care of the wee one and yet you are surprised."

"Jack you are always full of surprises," Elizabeth said hugging Jack as Will took his son in his arms once again.

"So you two sleep well," Jack asked the couple.

"Uh – no Jack, we didn't," Will answered as Elizabeth put on a big smile.

"Good man. Guess you aren't a eunuch after all, eh?"

"Jack-" Will started to say.

"Sorry, old habit and all. Well maybe I can get some more sleep in me own bed."

"Actually Jack, William will probably go back down for a nap after he's fed so Will and I should probably continue our private talk in your cabin," Elizabeth told him.

Will handed William over to Elizabeth and followed her to be with her as she feed their son. Jack leaned over and whispered in Will's ear, "do ye need some pointers from dear ole Captain Jack?"

Will smiled and whispered back, "thanks Jack but I seem to be holding my own."

Jack laughed as he watched them leave, "taught him everything he knows." Will just shook his head and continued on his way.

**

* * *

**

As Elizabeth was getting comfortable while feeding the baby, she looked up to see Will just staring at her. "What?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's nothing," he said quickly shaking his head. "It's just that you make such a beautiful picture, right there, with our son."

"Well thank you, but I'm only feeding him." Still, she couldn't help but blush.

A light knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in?" Will said.

It was Jack and he peeked in before smiling and walking inside.

"Jack, Elizabeth is hardly decent at the moment," Will started to say.

"Nah, it's no more than I've already seen. I was hoping to speak with you for a moment William. Think we can leave the lady and babe alone for a bit?"

Will looked to Elizabeth for confirmation and she nodded. "It's alright Will; we'll be fine."

Will walked over and kissed her on the forehead before following Jack out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Hope you all had a wonderful day yesterday. And the story goes on...

* * *

As Jack and Will walked out of the room, Elizabeth again looked down at her son. "Isn't this wonderful. You actually get to spend your first Christmas with your Daddy."

The baby looked at her with wide eyes and moved his arms about as though to say 'Of course I'm happy you silly, now let me eat a little more.'

Elizabeth lightly caressed his face as she began to sing quietly to him. "Adeste fideles, Laeti triumphantes; Venite, venite in Bethlehem; Natum videte, Regem Angelorum: Venite adoremus, Venite adoremus, Venite adoremus Dominum."

The baby drifted into a light sleep once again as she continued to sing.

**

* * *

**Will and Jack walked around on deck; the crew was relaxed and enjoying the Christmas day sitting around talking to one another and drinking Christmas rum. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen so Will asked about him, "Mr. Gibbs is very particular about his Christmas dinner so he's supervising the meal down to the last detail." Will smiled thinking about Gibbs overseeing the dinner, this was the same man who he saw sleeping with the pigs those years ago. 

"So Jack you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes – well you see being Christmas and all. Well, I know ye haven't been to port and all. And being Christmas and all-"

"Jack, you already said that. What exactly are you trying to get at?"

"Well, I was worried for you. You're having a gift for your wife. That's all."

Will smiled, "Well Jack it just so happens that I am prepared." Will pulled the tiny ring from it's hiding place.

"That's unexpectedly beautiful."

"Thanks for your confidence Jack. Actually I was given this by one of my passengers just for this occasion. But I could use your help Jack."

"My help to give your wife a ring?"

"Aye, being it Christmas and all. Now I have a wedding ring and we have food for a huge feast. Jack,-Elizabeth and I were married by Barbossa in the middle of battle. It wasn't a real wedding – perhaps I could give her that and you could perform it for us."

"Aye, I could do that but we must get moving and fast."

So Jack and Will began their plotting together.

**

* * *

**A bit of time went by before Will finally returned. 

"What kept you?" Elizabeth asked. She had begun to get worried after he didn't return for a little while.

"Nothing; Gibbs is almost finished with the feast he prepared and says we're to go down to eat with the rest in a little while.

As he spoke, Elizabeth noticed that he would ever so slightly look to the door. "Are you waiting for something Will?" Elizabeth asked lifting the baby up so as to relieve unwanted gas.

"No; what makes you think that?"

The baby gave out the tiniest burp causing both parents to smile before Elizabeth stood up. "Because I haven't seen you this nervous in three years."

Will stood to reassure her when there was a knock on the door and Jack walked right in.

"Sorry to interrupt but its time to eat."

He sent Will an indiscrete wink before leaving the room first. Will allowed Elizabeth to leave next and he shut the door behind himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. You have no idea how thrilled we are that you're enjoying the story. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

When they were halfway to the deck, Elizabeth could've sworn she heard someone beginning to play a guitar. She looked to Will and he looked to her. He was smiling as he led her onto the deck. The entire crew stood before them, all smiling. Mr. Cotton sat in the corner with Marty. Cotton playing a guitar while Marty began to play a piccolo. 

"Elizabeth," Will said taking her hand into his and going down on one knee. She looked down to him slightly confused before he continued. "will you marry me? Again?"

"Will…we…"

"I know. But I wanted us to have a proper wedding this time. With friends around us and not East India Company soldiers and undead pirates. Save for me of course."

"Oh Will, of course I'll marry you. I'll marry you a thousand times over if its necessary."

Will took her by the hand and they walked up to Jack who stood before them as though he were a priest.

"Beloved crew; we are gathered here today to witness the happy nuptials of two of our closest friends. They've been here once before and wish to be here again. By here I mean sharing vows. They might've been married by Barbossa but he doesn't have any of my style. So I ask you Captain William Turner, do you take Elizabeth Swann, already Turner, to be your wife again? In sickness and in health so long as you both live so to speak?"

"I do again," Will said looking lovingly into her eyes and smiling at Jack's choice of words.

"Great; and do you Captain Elizabeth Swann, technically Turner, take William to be your husband? In sickness and in health…how does that work when he's immortal; so long as you both shall live?"

"I do again," Elizabeth said holding their son up so he could see everything as well.

"Now, I believe William has a little something to give you," Jack said allowing him to have the floor.

Will turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I gave you my heart figuratively as a young boy and literally as a man but today I give you this ring as a token of my unending love for you, an outward sign of my devotion."

Elizabeth's face streamed with tears of joy. Will reached for her hand and she gave it to him smiling. He slipped the ring on her finger and surprisingly enough to both of them – it was a perfect fit. She looked up at him and kissed him as she whispered, "thank you." Will smiled in return but stopped when he looked at Elizabeth's face, "What's wrong Elizabeth?'

"I don't have a ring for you my love."

Jack cleared his throat and motioned for Elizabeth to take something out of his hand. In his hand there was a band of gold, "Jack we couldn't," Will began to say.

"Too small for me – just was hanging on to it for the opportune moment. I believe this is it," Jack said smiling and happy to be the hero once again.

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said kissing him on the cheek.

"Easy girl, remember you're marrying the whelp and all." Both Elizabeth and Will giggled at the statement and the baby joined in cooing and laughing. "Is there anything you want to say Elizabeth?"

"This is more than I ever thought that I'd get – no, ever deserve. I thought for the longest time that it would be just myself for the next ten years. Then I discovered that I was with child. If not for this little man in my arms, I would've more than likely chucked myself off into the sea just to be with you eternally. Will, thank you so much for this tiny miracle."

"Think nothing of it," Will said back with an equal grin as he looked to his son.

Jack seemed to be staring off into space before he remembered something that came next. "Right; by my powers as Captain I still pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride…again."

The crew cheered all around them as the two kissed. Suddenly, little white flakes came down upon the ship and all aboard her.

"Is that snow?" Elizabeth asked staring in amazement.

"In the Caribbean?" Will said equally shocked.

"I believe that this might be a gift of a certain goddess," Jack said catching a snowflake on his tongue. Gibbs disappeared to continue with the meal and called everyone down a few minutes later. Everything tasted as glorious as though a worldwide famous chef made it. They were halfway finished when Jack stood, rum bottle in hand and ready to make a toast.

"Since I believe the best man is well unable to say anything but cooing, it falls to me to make the toast. To Elizabeth and Will – they are the perfect couple - adventurous, loyal and loving. Never have I seen a truer love than theirs," Jack stopped and looked around the entire crew stood there with their mouths hanging open, "why are ye surprised that I can say something nice? Anyways, may the next few years fly by until ye find yourselves in each other's arms once again." The crew stood in silence as Elizabeth and Will looked into each others eyes, "Drink up mates to the whelp and his wench." The crew started laughing and everyone raised their bottle, "To Will and Elizabeth," they all cried. Will and Elizabeth quickly took a sip then began to kiss passionately. "Time to take it downstairs," Jack said shoving them towards the stairs.

* * *

Sadly the next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Well, here we are. The final chapter. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this little story and dropping us a review. Thank you for letting us know what you thought and thank you for just reading. Here you go then. Enjoy.

-PirateAngel1286 and Willabeth0906 (your humble storytellers) :-)

* * *

Laughing, the two went downstairs one last time. Elizabeth reached into her bag to pull out something to amuse the baby with when she remembered what was still in there. "Goodness Will, I almost forgot." She pulled out the pieces of parchment and handed them to him. 

"What's this for?" he asked looking at them slightly confused.

"Just the other day I purchased 50 sheets of parchment. 25 sheets for myself and the other 25 were to go to you. I was thinking that we could write down all the adventures of our lives over the next 10 years and give them to our son when you came back."

Will looked at the papers again and nodded. "As you wish. At least I'll have something to do on the long days."

Elizabeth smiled before suddenly frowning. "How much longer do you have?"

Will closed his eyes and looked as though listening for something she could not hear. "Not much longer I'm afraid. Calypso should be here within the hour."

She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Whether or not he was feeling the movement of his mother or knew about his Father, baby William began to cry which in turn caused both of his parents to tear up as well. Will motioned that he wanted to hold the baby one last time so Elizabeth handed him to Will.

As soon as Will took the baby, he stopped crying, it was almost as if he felt secure in his arms. Will looked down at his son, "I love you so much little one. Please be good for your mother and protect her in my absence. "Elizabeth looked at him funny, "He'll grow up fast and he is my son after all."

Elizabeth laughed, "He is at that and I'm sure Jack will be giving him a sword for his first birthday." Elizabeth's mood changed suddenly, "I don't want to be separated from you."

Will put his free arm around Elizabeth pulling her close. "I don't want it either, you know that but I have a duty - one that I can not ignore."

"It's just so hard Will and -"

"And now you have our son. If I hadn't stabbed the heart, I would be dead right now and you would be a widow and have no son."

"I know you are right Will. I know that in my heart but I long for you to share my bed every night and walk beside me each day."

Will was silent. He was feeling the same way but he had to be strong for his wife. The baby cooed once more and they both looked down and smiled. "We best go up so I can say my goodbyes." Elizabeth nodded in silence and followed Will as he carried the baby up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

The crew had already gotten back to their duties by the time they came back up. Noticing their frowning faces, they all stopped doing whatever they were and moved to shake Will's hand.

"Wonderful seeing you again boy…er Captain," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Good luck," Marty said.

"Try not to become all tentacly," Ragetti said, to which Pintel smacked him in the arm before saying his good bye to Will as well.

Finally, he came to Jack. Will crossed his arms and looked out to the sea and licked his lips. "Can you-can you make sure that Elizabeth stays safe for me? Keep an eye on her and my son."

"I'll do that so long as you don't do anything stupid, savvy? You know, like you tend to."

Everyone around them chuckled as Will extended a hand. Jack smiled slightly as he shook it.

"See you in a few years, Captain Turner."

That was the first time Jack had actually acknowledged Will's title. Finally, he stood before his beloved wife. His only love. His Elizabeth.

"Will…I…"

"Shh," he said placing his finger against her lips. He then lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. This was going to be their last for awhile so its best to let it be special. When they broke away, Elizabeth could barely hold back her tears.

"I thought it would take ten years for me to see you again. But now that you've returned I don't want you to leave. Its selfish of me to think that because you have an important job to do. I'll wait for you Will Turner. I'd wait for you for eternity if I had to."

Will was about to respond to that when Calypso appeared on deck.

"Tis time ta leave dis place," she said talking directly to Will.

Will nodded adding a quiet, "I know."

"Calypso," Elizabeth called.

"Jes."

"Thank you. You fulfilled my most precious Christmas wish," Elizabeth told her.

"Ya welcome."

"Calypso, please take watch over him," Elizabeth added.

Calypso laughed, "He watches ov'r lost souls. I doubt he needs watch'n himself."

Jack walked over to Calypso, "we did a good thing 'ere love."

"Jes, we did Jack Sparrow," she said smiling at him.

"Maybe we should do it more often," he whispered to her.

"We'll see. Ye nev'r know. I am unpredictable."

"Yes ye are love, yes indeed," Jack said turning to look at the family saying their finally goodbyes. It was a sad scene, Will was holding his son then leaned down to kiss him before handing him back to Elizabeth. Will may be the Captain of the fiercest ship on the ocean but that didn't stop him from tearing up, just like everyone on board the Pearl witnessing the scene. Will touched his forehead against Elizabeth and they both closed their eyes repeating a familiar scene. When they finally broke, silent tears were running down Elizabeth's face.

"I love you Elizabeth with all that I am. Look at your ring and remember I'm always with you and a part of me lives within our son. Take care of each other and try to keep Jack out of trouble."

Elizabeth nodded and let out a small nervous laugh, "Will, I. I love you so much. I look forward to your written stories. Don't forget for your son."

"Yes, I'll try."

"Will Turner, it is time," Calypso said looking towards the setting sun.

Elizabeth handed the baby to Jack quickly and embraced Will one last time. They kissed passionately then Will pulled away. He placed his hand along her cheek and she in turn placed her hand on top of his. They both closed their eyes then when Elizabeth opened her eyes, he was gone. She turned back to Jack and took the infant back into her arms. She then went below for some time alone and no one said a word as she went.

"Jack," Gibbs said, "do ye think she'll let 'em meet before the ten years be up?"

"Ye never know with Calypso but if Captain Jack has anything to say about it – well there be plenty of excuses for celebrations within ten years and I think Calypso just might have a soft spot for those two not to mention what she feels for me." Gibbs gave Jack a funny look and Jack walked up to the helm. "Time and tide. We'll just have to see."


End file.
